


Проклятие фейри, или Разноцветные огоньки

by Heidel



Series: Фейри-tale [2]
Category: Ektomorf, Five Finger Death Punch
Genre: M/M, Music RPS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький сиквел к первой части.<br/><b>Фандомы:</b> Five Finger Death Punch, Ektomorf<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Золтан/Золи<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R - NC-17<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Размер:</b> ~2 500 слов<br/><b>Ворнингс:</b> Доместик флафф, романтика, гендерсвоп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятие фейри, или Разноцветные огоньки

Прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как Золтан познакомился с Золи, то есть, месяц с тех пор, как у них были отношения, ведь встречаться они начали в тот же самый день. Золтан считал, что у него самый красивый, самый чудесный, самый потрясающий парень и не уставал повторять об этом, потому что он и правда так думал и потому, что ему нравилось говорить это Золи. А еще потому, что ему казалось, что Золи чувствует себя неуверенно, а Золтану очень хотелось, чтобы ему было хорошо. Ему казалось, что дело было не в том, что Золи сомневался в нем, а в том, что он переживал из-за того, что был фейри. Вообще-то, Золтан так до сих пор и не спросил у Золи, что не так с фейри и почему для Золи это было проблемой, хотя это казалось самым логичным и простым вариантом. Но почему-то он этого не сделал. Вместо этого, однако, Золтан расспросил всех, кого мог, о том, что они знают о фейри, но не сказать, что это много ему дало.

Барон в ответ на его вопросы лишь отмахнулся: «Ой, да глупости это всё, мальчик просто забивает себе голову ерундой, не о чем тут говорить», — и пригласил Золтана с Золи как-нибудь зайти к нему на ужин. «И просто так тоже заглядывайте», — увлеченно вещал Барон, напрочь позабыв, о чем его спрашивал Золтан, — «а если ты занят, пусть Золи один заходит, не стесняясь, я всегда рад его видеть».  
Пообещав, что они непременно придут к Барону на ужин (и мысленно решив, что один Золи пойдет к Барону только через его труп), Золтан распрощался и продолжил свои расспросы.

Джереми и Джейсон, в отличие от Барона, с куда большей готовностью отвечали на его вопросы, вот только Золтан не знал, есть ли хоть крупица правды в том, что они ему наплели. Мол, фейри заманивают в болота одиноких путников, сбивают их с пути мерцающими огоньками, заставляя безостановочно блуждать несколько дней и ночей кряду, пока несчастный не падает замертво, рассказывал Джереми, делая страшные глаза.  
Да глупости ты говоришь, возражал ему Джейсон. Они соблазняют кладами, насылают видения о сундуках с золотом, о кучах золотых монет и драгоценностей, а потом наводят на гномьи потайные места, загребают жар чужими руками, ведь ни один фейри не может заполучить клад, спрятанный гномами, даже просто дотронуться до него не сможет, чтобы не умереть на том же месте...  
Да причем тут золото, перебивал Джереми. Фейри являются путникам в образе прекрасных дев, уводят в глухую чащу и там вырывают сердце и съедают, а в тело втыкают ветку ядовитого шиповника, чтобы она пустила корни и вырос новый куст...  
Какой еще шиповник, ты о чем вообще, возмущался Джейсон. Все знают, что фейри заманивают звоном монет, нашептывают детям, сколько сладостей они смогут купить на эти деньги, и заманивают их в лес, а потом...  
Золтану с трудом удалось вставить слово в разговор Джереми и Джейсона, которые так увлеклись своей перепалкой, что совсем забыли о его присутствии. Золтан сообщил, что узнал всё, что хотел, и поспешил уйти, пока ему на голову не вылили еще один ушат со страшилками, которые годились разве что детей пугать.

Как ни странно, кое-что полезное сообщили ему Айвен и Кори. С другой стороны, ангелы прилежно учились, читали учебники и всегда готовились к экзаменам — в казарме попробуй-ка поотлынивать от учебы, — так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что они могли рассказать ему, что вычитали в книжках.  
— Фейри, правда, немного умеют магию, — сообщил Кори, и Золтан кивнул, об этом он и так знал.  
— Ну, только такую... — добавил Айвен. — Ну, не слишком серьезную. Там, всякие мелкие чудеса или морок какой навести, небольшой и ненадолго.  
— Мне говорили, от фейри иногда советуют держаться подальше, — сказал Золтан.  
— Разве? — удивился Айвен, который был всем известная добрая душа.  
— Ну да, а ты что, никогда не слышал? — сказал Кори, и Айвен покачал головой.  
— А почему? — спросил Золтан.  
Кори в ответ лишь пожал плечами, Айвен огорченно развел руками.  
— А что-нибудь еще можете рассказать? — спросил Золтан.  
Ангелы, волнуясь, словно были на экзамене, наморщили лбы, честно пытаясь припомнить какие-нибудь еще сведения, которые могли пригодиться Золтану, но, в конце концов, сказали, что больше про фейри они ничего не знают.

Самым полезным оказался разговор с Шенноном, и Золтан запоздало удивился, почему он сразу не сообразил спросить у него.  
— После вечеринки у Барона мне самому стало интересно, в чем же дело с фейри, и я кое с кем поговорил, — сказал ему Шеннон. — Я как раз хотел с тобой встретиться и обсудить, что мне рассказали.  
— Учти, — продолжил он, — Я не знаю, что здесь правда, а что выдумка, но говорят, это старая история. Когда-то очень давно одна могущественная ведьма влюбилась в одного фейри, а он её отверг. Как всякая отвергнутая женщина, она была в ярости и не придумала ничего лучше, как наложить на всех фейри проклятье. Фейри же всегда жили наособицу, сами по себе, но никому ничего худого не делали. Магия у них совсем маленькая и такая, знаешь, больше забавы ради, ничего серьезного ею не сделаешь. Но ведьма очень разозлилась, поэтому и в проклятье вложила очень много сил, и вот уже фейри стали считать чуть ли не исчадиями ада, ненавидеть и бояться. Быть фейри стало опасно, на них начали нападать, убивать, им приходилось прятаться. А потом в одной стычке того фейри, что отверг ведьму, убили. А она, хоть и ненавидела его, но и продолжала любить тоже, и когда он погиб, сошла с ума горя, заперлась в четырех стенах и, в конце концов, тоже умерла. Но она была очень сильной ведьмой, и после её смерти проклятие хоть и стало слабее, но не рассеялось совсем. К фейри уже не испытывали ненависти и их больше не убивали, но продолжали не любить, хотя никто не знал, почему. Всякие слухи про них начали ходить и ходят до сих пор, хотя всё это выдумки. Поэтому фейри с тех пор так и живут, стараясь держаться поодаль, сами по себе, налаживать отношения с остальными не рвутся, и, надо сказать, это совсем не играет им на руку, хотя их можно понять. Но если бы они попробовали, последние остатки проклятья рассеялись бы быстрее и все забыли бы о своих предубеждениях. Тем более, никто толком-то и объяснить не может, если спросить, чем плохи фейри. Вот просто плохие и дел с ними иметь не надо, и весь сказ. Ты бы поговорил с Золи на счет этого, тебе-то он точно поверит.  
— А почему тогда Барон сказал мне, что это ерунда и что Золи забивает себе голову? — вспомнил Золтан.  
— Ты же знаешь Барона, — отмахнулся Шеннон. — Для него это действительно ерунда. Барон существо без предрассудков. Тем более, это проклятье так работает. Те, кто посильнее — вот ты, например, — его совсем не ощущают, Барону на него уж точно наплевать, а на тех, кто послабее, оно по-прежнему немного действует.  
Салли, который к проявлениям бытового расизма в магическом сообществе относился довольно нервно (потому что его самого иногда доставали, копытца его, видите ли, кому-то не угодили), выслушал рассказ Шеннона, кипя от праведного негодования.  
— Ты с Золи обязательно поговори, — он ткнул пальцем в Золтана. — А то ну что это такое, куда это годится.  
Золтан задумчиво кивнул. Он ведь был уверен, что дело было в заморочках Золи, а оказалось, всё не так просто и куда серьезнее.  
Золтан простился с друзьями и поехал домой, по дороге думая о том, что рассказал ему Шеннон.

Золи уже ждал его дома, он ночевал у Золтана почти каждый день и проводил у него так много времени, что, считай, почти переехал к нему. Золтан собирался предложить Золи перебраться сюда насовсем, да за делами и всеми этими своими расспросами про фейри всё забывал.  
Они поужинали и провели вечер вместе, и если Золи заметил, что Золтан сегодня чуть более задумчивый и молчаливый чем обычно, то ничем не подал виду.  
Они пошли в постель, и Золи сразу потянулся к Золтану, прижаться и поцеловать, но Золтан, который обычно мгновенно заводился от того, какой Золи ласковый, остановил его и сказал, что хочет поговорить.  
— О чем? — спросил Золи.  
— Я тут порасспрашивал своих друзей, про фейри, — начал Золтан, но, взглянув на лицо Золи, сообразил, что это, наверное, было не самое удачное начало разговора.  
Золи растерянно смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. У Золтана возникла нелепая мысль, что Золи ждет, что он сейчас пинком выгонит его из своей постели, из своего дома и из своей жизни.  
— Золи, — ласково произнес Золтан, дотронувшись до его щеки. — Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Я просто хотел разобраться. Мустис тогда, на вечеринке у Барона, обвинил тебя, и ты всё время повторял, что никто не поверит фейри.  
Золи пожал плечом.  
— Фейри многие не верят. Если бы не ты, возможно, никто бы и разбираться не стал, — сказал он, глядя куда-то в угол.  
— Вот поэтому я и хотел понять, в чем дело, — сказал Золтан.  
Золи снова пожал плечами.  
— Некоторым не нравятся фейри, вот и всё.  
— Но должна же быть причина?  
Очередное пожатие плеч.  
— Я не знаю. Так всегда было. Мама говорит, раньше было хуже. Нас убивали, и приходилось прятаться, чтобы выжить. Но это было очень давно. А сейчас некоторые нас просто не любят.  
По всему, выходило, Золи ничего не знал о той давней истории с ведьмой.  
— Золи, послушай, я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, — начал Золтан и пересказал ему историю Шеннона.  
Золи выслушал внимательно, но по его лицу Золтан не мог прочитать, поверил ли он ему.  
— Если это старое проклятье, — медленно произнес Золи, — его ведь еще можно снять? — Он посмотрел на Золтана. Тот задумался — в заклятиях он был не силен.  
— Наверное, — сказал он. — Но об этом лучше поговорить с Бароном. Он или сам поможет, или подскажет, к кому мы можем обратиться.  
На слове «мы» Золи поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо Золтана, словно до конца не верил в то, что тот говорил.  
— А для меня это ничего не изменит, — сказал Золтан. — Ты первый фейри, с которым я познакомился, я ничего о вас не знал и никогда не думал о вас, о тебе ничего плохого.  
Золи потянулся к нему, и Золтан обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
— Неужели всё может измениться, — пробормотал Золи, уткнувшись лицом в шею Золтана. Тот ласково погладил его по спине.  
— Я думаю, да, — сказал Золтан.  
Золи поцеловал его в шею.  
— Скажи, — начал Золтан, — фейри ведь умеют колдовать?..  
— Конечно, — кивнул Золи. — Немного.  
— Ты мне еще ни разу не показывал, — сказал Золтан.  
— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Золи.  
Золтан кивнул.  
Золи отодвинулся, мгновение подумал, потом вытянул руку и у него на ладони затанцевал крохотный зеленый огонек. Золи дунул на ладонь, и огонек слетел с неё и медленно поплыл в воздухе.  
— Это обманка, ненастоящий огонь, — пояснил Золи.  
Он зажег еще несколько огоньков — красный, желтый, оранжевый, синий, — один за другим сдувая их с ладони, и они медленно плавали по комнате, отбрасывая разноцветные отсветы.  
— А ты можешь навести морок?  
— Вообще, могу, — сказал Золи. — Но не уверен, что это сработает с тобой.  
— Попробуй? — предложил Золтан.  
— Ну, хорошо, — слегка улыбнулся Золи.  
Он встал с постели и отошел чуть в сторону. Золтан с интересом за ним наблюдал. Золи хлопнул в ладоши, и огоньки перестали перемещаться, замерли неподвижно в воздухе и замерцали чуть ярче, давая больше света.  
Золи взмахнул руками, воздух подернулся рябью — и вот уже на месте Золи стояла невысокая темноволосая девица в длинном зеленом платье. Девица развела руками в стороны и красивым низким голосом, совсем не похожим на голос Золи, спросила:  
— Ну как, нравится?  
Золтан кивнул.  
Девица тряхнула волосами, подошла ближе, откинула с него одеяло, перекинула ногу и уселась ему на бедра, бесстыдно задрав платье. Она наклонилась к лицу Золтана, так что её глаза оказали близко-близко, и мазнула губами по его губам. Золтан запустил руку в волосы на её затылке, притянул к себе и поцеловал, и девица ответила на его поцелуй, не закрывая глаза, глядя ему в лицо. От девицы пахло также, как от Золи, и целовалась она точно также, и Золтан уже привычно ощутил, как в паху потяжелело от возбуждения. Девица отодвинулась и облизнула губы.  
— А так тебе нравится? — спросила она, неторопливо двигая бедрами по его члену.  
Она была и не похожа на Золи, и вместе с тем похожа — у неё были те же темные глаза, красиво очерченные губы, лукавая улыбка, — и Золтана внезапно это очень завело.  
Девица тоже почувствовала его возбуждение и продолжала тереться о его член плавными движениями. Трусики на ней были совсем крохотные и тонкие, и через них Золтан чувствовал, что она вся мокрая.  
Золтан сжал руками грудь девицы, отчего она довольно застонала, а потом дернул за вырез платья. Крохотные пуговки разлетелись во все стороны, и красивые груди с маленькими темными сосками вывалились из разорванного лифа. Девица поощрительно улыбнулась, и Золтан принялся ласкать её грудь руками. Она застонала, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, движения её бедер становились всё сильнее и беспорядочней. Золтан сдвинул в сторону её трусики, приподнял девицу за бедра и насадил на свой член, и она вскрикнула и дернула бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее. Золтан вбивался в неё, целуя её шею, сжимая ладонями груди, лаская губами и легонько прикусывая соски. Девица двигала бедрами ему навстречу, выгибалась под его прикосновениями, глаза у неё были совсем шальные от возбуждения. Это было очень хорошо и… совсем не то.  
— Золи, пожалуйста, — задыхаясь, произнес Золтан, не соображая, как сказать, чего он хочет. Но Золи его понял. Он скатился с Золтана в сторону, и тот и моргнуть не успел, как рядом с ним на постели лежал совершенно голый возбужденный фейри.  
— Повернись, — сказал Золтан, и Золи послушно повернулся на живот, и Золтан сразу навалился на него сверху, прижимая к кровати своим весом, раздвинул ему ноги и вошел в него одним движением до конца. Золи вскрикнул, и Золтану, у которого слетели все тормоза, с огромным трудом удалось замереть и не двигаться.  
— Нет, — протяжно застонал Золи, — Продолжай, не останавливайся, пожалуйста.  
И Золтан утратил последние крохи контроля и вбивался в Золи так, что кровать ходила ходуном и отчаянно скрипела. Золтан целовал Золи в ушко, и тот стонал и выгибался под ним.  
Золтан кончил так, что у него потемнело в глазах. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что казалось, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. Он тяжело рухнул на Золи, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собрать свою волю в кулак и откатиться в сторону. Он потянул Золи к себе, прижал его спиной к своей груди, обхватил рукой его член и прижался губами к ушку.  
— Ты невероятный, — прошептал Золтан. — Ты меня с ума сведешь, — он куснул Золи за ушко, и тот, откинув голову ему на плечо, кончил с громким стоном.  
Золтан обнимал Золи, и несколько минут они не двигались, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Потом Золи повернулся к Золтану и провел кончиками пальцев по его губам.  
— Я могу всегда наводить такой морок. Иди другой, какой скажешь. Если ты хочешь, — сказал Золи.  
Золтан поцеловал его пальцы и покачал головой. Кажется, Золи снова куда-то не туда подумал.  
— Если ты захочешь, — сказал Золтан. — Я хочу только тебя.  
Золи просиял, прижался к нему и поцеловал в шею.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, и в его глазах затанцевали озорные искорки. — Тогда я буду делать это иногда. Мне понравилось, как ты отреагировал.  
Тут Золтан вспомнил, о чем хотел поговорить с Золи всю неделю, и решил, что хватит уже тянуть кота за хвост.  
— Переезжай ко мне? — попросил он.  
Золи кивнул и потерся об него лицом и, кажется, был готов замурлыкать.  
— Хорошо. Ой, — внезапно вспомнил он. — Моя мама... она очень хочет с тобой познакомиться. То есть, если ты не против.  
Золтан был готов знакомиться с мамой, бабушкой, дедушкой и троюродными племянниками заодно. Хотя, конечно, желательно не прямо сейчас, а немного позже.  
— Нет, конечно, не против, — сказал он, и Золи от избытка чувств горячо поцеловал его в губы.  
Некоторое время они лежали, обнимая друг друга и нежно прикасаясь, потом Золи тихо спросил:  
— Проклятие фейри... ты правда не против с этим помочь?  
— Конечно, нет. Я помогу.  
— Я могу и один сходить поговорить с Бароном, — сказал Золи.  
— Нет. К Барону мы пойдем вместе, — сурово объявил Золтан, и, кажется, в его голосе прозвучали неприкрытые нотки ревнивого собственника, но Золтану было наплевать.  
В темных глазах Золи снова заплясали веселые огоньки.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Знаешь, — становясь серьезным, произнес он, — я до сих пор иногда не очень верю... что нужен тебе.  
Золтан взял его руку и поцеловал в запястье, еще и еще несколько раз.  
— Еще как нужен, — сказал он.  
Золтан натянул на них одеяло, и они лежали, обнимая друг друга, и совсем скоро оба провалились в сон. Ставшие совсем крохотными разноцветные огоньки медленно плавали в темноте под самым потолком.


End file.
